A Nightmare Come True
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: This is just a One-Shot. There is also a character death. Summary: "Oh Jane, I miss you greatly. This was a nightmare come true."


Disclaimer: _I don't own anything Rizzoli & Isles; Tess and Janet own them. I just borrow them._

_Summary: "Oh Jane, I miss you greatly. This was a nightmare come true."_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

A Nightmare Come True

The day started as usual in Boston PD.

Detective Jane Rizzoli, walked into the Detectives offices and sat at her desk ready to look over the previous days autopsy report.

Doctor Maura Isles, Medical Examiner of the Boston Police Department had sent in her autopsy report that very morning. She was down in her morgue when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Jane."

'_Hey Maur, listen can we cancel our lunch date, we have our murderer, we're already on the way. Could we meet after work?_'

"Sure Jane, just be careful alright."

'_I will try Maur, I can't promise anything though. I'll see you later._'

Jane hung up and looked at her ex-partner, Vince Korsak; he sat in the driver's seat. Her current partner, Barry Frost, was in another car with her brother Frankie Rizzoli Jr.

Jane was so busy arguing with Vince that neither saw their suspect aim a rifle at them until the wind screen shattered. Vince swung the steering wheel to the right in fright, but managed to get them under control once more.

"Holy Shit! Korsak put the pedal to the metal and let's get that asshole."

Vince hearing the frustration in Jane's voice did exactly that. Speeding up behind the SUV they tried a tactical maneuver and rammed into the SUV causing it to swerve slightly. They eventually got the car off the road. The suspect and his get-away driver bailed from the car and started running.

Jane and Vince ran after them and soon spotted Barry and Frankie running toward their suspects, a few gun shots went off before any of the four officers realised that they had been led into an ambush.

* * *

Maura was just coming into the main entrance of the BPD building when a women's voice rang out from the intercom that was used only when most of the officers were needed.

"_All available officers are to report to Harbor Dock 7 area 12. Hostile activity is in motion." _

Maura saw Crowe and a few other detectives racing out of the building, she continued on toward the café in a more hurried pace. She met Angela Rizzoli, Jane and Frankie's mother, at the counter and ordered her usual lunch.

* * *

Jane and Vince were hiding behind a few containers. Vince had been hit in the leg and wasn't able to go anywhere, he was currently looking around for anything they could use to put their pursuers on a different path. Barry and Frankie had disappeared when bullets rained down from the floors above them.

"Vince, I'm gonna distract them, take as many shots as you can at these guys okay."

"Jane, no, it's too dangerous, you could get seriously injured or worse killed."

"It's my job to protect others Vince, just trust me okay."

Jane moved away from the container and walked away as quietly and quickly as she possibly could in the current circumstances. Once she was in the clear she ran from Vince and gave a loud whistle to alert their pursuers to her location.

Vince watched as Jane's dark brown almost black curls disappeared around a corner, seven men following her trail. He wanted to help her, but given his minor injury he could do nothing, but wait for back up and hope that he wouldn't be spotted.

He looked up towards the stairs and saw six more men running up them and across the metal walkway two floors above. They joined another two more and then were out of sight. The sounds of gunfire started up once more and this time there was more, the back up had arrived.

* * *

Maura sat with Angela the whole time the ambush was taking place. They both were worried about Jane, Frankie, Vince and Barry.

"I hope they're alright."

"Me too Angela, me too."

* * *

Jane was just diving past an open space between a container and the wall when two bullets embedded themselves into her abdomen. Swearing and hissing she got up and ran off again, ignoring the searing pain as it shot through her veins.

Jane didn't even realise that she had been herded until it was too late; she rounded a corner and was met with twenty odd guns pointed directly at her.

"Look here gents, we seemed to have caught ourselves a fish."

* * *

Maura looked at her watch and noticed that four hours had passed before she saw Frankie and Barry walking into the building along with a lot of other officers. She and Angela both ran to Frankie and Barry.

"Where are Jane and Vince?" Angela asked, tears already spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Vince is at the hospital along with the other officers that were injured."

"What about my Janie?"

"Jane's been kept as a hostage. Twenty eight of Flynn's men disappeared with Jane; no one knows where they are."

* * *

Jane was just waking up when she heard a man's voice laughing behind her.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, so nice of you to join in our fun." Groaning Jane looked around; she saw a man with balding black hair and a black beard staring at her. There were two other men standing behind him, the one on the left has dirty blonde hair that hung to just below his ears and a mustache and the man on the right had dark brown hair that was cut military style with a clean face.

"What do you want?"

"Just some information."

"Yeah? Well go to hell!"

"Ha! You will give me the answers I want or you'll be sent back to your precious BPD with a few bullet holes."

"Then just do it!"

"No, no, first my question, is Doctor Maura Isles the daughter of Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle?" Jane glared at the man before her.

"Go to hell!"

"Alright, then if you wish to be this way, then I guess a lesson must be learned."

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Jane's disappearance and Maura was slowly starting to show the affects it was having on her at work. She was hardly sleeping, she was barely eating and her work was starting to become affected.

She was constantly reminded of her best friend whenever she looked at Frankie or Angela and so she started to avoid them.

"We've got a case." She heard Korsak say as he entered her office. "You're needed Doc." She stood up and followed him out of the building.

* * *

"You still not gonna answer the question?"

"Like… I've… Said… Before… Go. To. Hell!" Jane said between each agonizing breath.

"Fine then, I've had enough of you anyway."

* * *

Maura was staring out of the car window as Korsak drove them to their destination.

* * *

Jane watched in fear as three guns were raised towards her. She prayed that Maura wouldn't be the one to do her autopsy if she died today.

* * *

"You okay Doc?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Detective; I just miss Jane is all."

"Yeah, I do too. We'll find her soon, Frost is checking out every nook and cranny in Boston." He gave Maura a soft smile and she appreciated his efforts in trying to comfort her, but she knew the statistics of possibly finding her friend alive were slim to nothing.

* * *

Jane closed her eyes when the first shot rang out. She felt as the bullet ripped into her shoulder. There were many more explosions of pain as more bullets tore into her broken body.

* * *

Maura followed Korsak as he led them toward a group of police officer's that all had the same expression on their faces. Grief.

"No!" Maura whispered when she saw Frost sitting against the wall, tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees.

"Barry, please tell me it's not her. Please!" she begged.

"I-I'm… S-So… S-Sorry… D-Doc." He continued to sob.

Maura half ran over to the body that was covered by a white sheet that was quickly blotching with blood.

Maura pulled the sheet back to reveal the lifeless face of her first ever friend, she let out a strangled scream. Jane lay on cold concrete, her face contorted in pain, a bullet hole right between her eyes. Maura's whole world collapsed around her as her tears fell in waves.

"No, no, no, no! Please! Oh God, Jane please!" Maura fell onto Jane's body her own body racked with sobs. Her hand placed over her best friend's chest where her heart once beat.

* * *

Days later Maura stood above an open grave that would house her friend's body in a few minutes. Vince Korsak and Barry Frost stood just behind her dressed in their police uniforms. She let a memory replay in her mind from a few years before.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ag, Maur, this thing makes me look like a man." Maura smiled at her friend as she tried in vain to re-adjust the collar._

"_Oh Jane, stop worrying, you look very smart. Now come or we'll be late." _

_**End Flashback**_

A sob escaped Maura and Vince laid his hand upon her shoulder in comfort. She watched as a man beckoned them over. Vince, Barry and Cavanaugh along with Jane's brothers and father would be pall-bearers. They carried Jane's coffin to the grave in front of which Maura stood.

A week after the ceremony Maura stood in the rain crying silently, she was staring at Jane's tombstone. Reading the inscription:

_Here lies the greatest woman to ever work this Earth,_

_A great friend and co-worker, _

_A wonderful and beautiful daughter and sister._

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli_

_-1973- -2012-_

"Oh Jane, I miss you greatly. This was a nightmare come true."

* * *

The End


End file.
